1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head and a liquid ejection device which eject a liquid from nozzle openings, and particularly, to an inkjet recording head and an inkjet recorder which eject ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
As a representative example of a liquid ejection head, for example, an inkjet recording head that ejects ink droplets from nozzle openings by causing a pressure change in ink in a pressure generating chamber communicating with the nozzle openings has been known.
In the inkjet recording head, in order to very densely arrange the nozzle openings, so-called staggered arrangement in which a first nozzle row in which the nozzle openings are arranged side by side in a first direction and a second nozzle row in which the nozzle openings are arranged in a second direction intersecting with the first direction offset in the first direction so as not to be in the same position in the second direction has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-11-309877).
However, when the nozzle openings are provided in the zigzag arrangement, it is necessary that a width of an individual flow path of the pressure generating chamber and the like in a parallel installation direction (the first direction) is reduced, but there are difficulties in positioning between the individual flow path and nozzle openings of a nozzle plate when the width of the individual flow path is reduced, so that high positioning accuracy is required.
In addition, this kind of problem is not generated only in the inkjet recording head, but generated even in a liquid ejection head that ejects a liquid other than ink.